


Forty Three Candles

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David stares Julia awake on the morning of her birthday.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Forty Three Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read my last fic.
> 
> All mistakes are my own since this was thrown together in a haste (and it shows).

Julia always could tell when David was staring at her when she was sleeping. She sleepily opens her one eye and sees a blurry figure standing next to her side of the bed. She wills her eyes to open fully and grins when she sees her husband, in all his naked glory, standing next to the bed with a tray.

“Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you. Is that my present?”

“No. This is coffee and a cupcake with a candle. I didn’t think 43 candles would’ve fit on here.”

She wants to smack the stupid grin from his face but instead can't stop the laugh that escapes her mouth.

“Can I blow it?”

“You usually never ask.”

She narrows her eyes at him and bites back a smile.

“Do you want me to sing for you now or should I ask the people at the restaurant to do it later?”

“Don’t joke about that, David. It’s not funny.”

He hands her the tray and gets back into bed with her. He takes the cupcake and holds it out to her. Julia blows the candle and closes her eyes to make a wish.

“What did you wish for?”

“Ella and Charlie made me swear to never tell my wishes otherwise it won’t come true.”

“Aye, they did make you promise. But I promise I won’t tell them.”

She takes a bite of the cupcake and hands it to him so that he can have a taste. He scrunches his face when the sweetness hits him and she giggles before reaching out to wipe his mouth. Julia hands him the cup and puts her cup and the cupcake on the bedside table. She leans down to put the tray on the floor and she feels the duvet slipping. David’s eyes immediately go to her naked back and he pulls the covers away so that he can have a better view of her ass.

“David. If you spill that coffee because you’re distracted I’m going to kill you.”

She hears him place the cup down and she knows he’s going to pull her closer. Still, Julia lets out a little scream when he does it. He moves them so that she’s pinned beneath him and he wipes her hair out of her face. She reaches out to stroke his face and smiles at him.

“Promise not to laugh when I tell you my wish.”

“I promise.”

“I wished that you’ll never stop loving me.”

She says it so softly that it takes him a while to register what she said.

“You didn’t have to waste your birthday wish on that. But I promise that I’ll never stop loving you. But only if you promise to do the same.”

“Deal.”

David tickles her and closes the distance between them and she moans when he slips his tongue in her mouth. Her hands wander down his back and rests on his ass and she squeezes. She happily sighs and he pulls away and rolls to her side. They reach for their cups and a comfortable silence settles over them.

“What was your worst birthday,” Julia suddenly says and he briefly looks at her.

“I’ve had quite a few,” he says and gives a short laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

David thinks for a little while and reaches for her free hand.

“The one right before I met you. I wasn’t in a good space. Vick and I realised our marriage wasn’t working anymore and my kids barely wanted to spend time with me. That was the first of many times I thought about just ending it all. Crazy how life works out, doesn’t it?”

Julia turns to look at him and he can see the tears in her eyes. She squeezes his hand and nods. To say she’s happy that he didn’t do it is an understatement. Before David it was easy to imagine growing old alone and she was happy with it, but not now. She has David. She needs David. And every day she says a little prayer to thank whoever’s up there for sending him on her path.

“And yours? What was your worst birthday?”

“Like you, my dear husband…I too had many bad birthdays.”

This time both of them laugh and Julia takes a sip of coffee before continuing.

“So you know how I was just never popular at school? Or just…I don’t know. No one liked me. I think it was my 8th birthday and my parents knew I was struggling a bit and they thought sending snacks to school would help but it didn’t. That day I went home with half of the party packs and cried myself to sleep between my parents. And you know, that’s probably even not the worst birthday but it’s the one that stands out the most.”

“Fucking Roger,” David mumbles and Julia chuckles.

“Fucking Roger, indeed. Walking in on your husband screwing your best friend on your birthday is a real treat. But I guess I should also thank him. Because god knows how long I would’ve stayed in that sorry excuse for a marriage.”

“And now you have me. The best thing that ever happened to you.”

“Steady on, sir.”

“It’s true, Julia. I’m a hoot.”

“You are. And I have two wonderful step-children too.”

“And one of these days I’m going to put a baby in you.”

“Mmmhhh.”

“Super sperm, remember?”

Julia starts to laugh until she chokes and David can’t help but to join in. He places their cups on the bedside table and pulls her on top of him. She leans up to softly kiss him and he smiles against her mouth. He traces a line down her back and he can feel her nipples harden against his chest. Julia feels his him stirring against her leg and mischievously smiles up at him.

“What was your happiest birthday,” he asks and lightly tickles her side.

“Oh god this is going to sound so cheesy.”

“No, it won’t. I promise.”

“Every birthday since you came into my life. And I’m not saying this only because we’re married but…I love you. And I love spending every day with you. Doubly so when it’s my birthday.”

“Even when I annoy you,” David asks with a grin.

“Yes. Even when you annoy me.”

“For what it’s worth, I love you too.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Both of them chuckles and David places a hand on the back of her neck and leans in to kiss her. She slides her tongue into his mouth and he shifts so that they’re facing each other. She nudges his legs open and settles her leg between his. Julia reaches out to play with his ear and his eyes fall close for a brief moment.

“And you? What’s your happiest birthday?”

“The same as yours. These past three years have had its challenges, but it also happens to be the happiest I’ve ever been. Don’t get me wrong, when Ella and Charlie were born I was over the moon but I wasn’t in a good space. But then you came into my life and into their lives and everything changed. Especially birthdays.”

“Remember the first year when Vicky had to work and we suddenly had to look after the kids the night before my birthday?”

“That was when I knew I wanted to marry you and that we were going to make it work.”

“You never told me this.”

“Aye. I’ve had loads of those moments. But seeing you so excited about the birthday crown the kids made and wearing it while we had breakfast made me realise just how much I love you and how much you love them. And I just knew.”

“You’re going to make me cry.”

David pulls her closer and she buries her face in his neck.

“Did you get me a present.”

“What?”

Julia pulls away slightly and repeats the question. He can’t help but smile at the childlike excitement that’s written all over her face.

“I did. A series of gifts, actually. You’re getting the first one right before we leave for lunch. The second one you’ll get at the restaurant.”

“David, I’m serious. Please don’t make them sing for me.”

David chuckles and it turns into full-blown laughter when he sees her stern expression and he wonders if their child will take after Julia.

“They’re not going to sing for you, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I specifically said ‘no singing’ when I made the reservation.”

“Good. That’s good. Think you can add one more gift to that list?”

“Sure, I’m listening.”

Her hand snakes between them and she begins to stroke him. She looks mightily pleased with herself when a moan escapes his mouth and he focuses on her face.

“Hold on, it’s not my birthday,” he says and before she knows it, she’s on her back.

“Happy birthday, Julia,” he whispers and her eyes close in anticipation when she sees him moving down her body.

It turns out birthdays aren’t so bad when you actually get to spend it with the person you love more than life itself. She is going to kill him if they sing for her later, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, all!


End file.
